1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of semiconductor integrated circuits, a measurement apparatus that measures the electrical characteristics of semiconductor integrated circuits formed on a wafer may be employed. Such a measurement apparatus performs measurement by bringing contacts into contact with electrode pads or electrode terminals formed on the wafer.
Contacts used for the measurement apparatus include a contact referred to as “coil spring probe.” The coil spring probe includes a coil spring housed in a tubular body, and a first end of the coil spring probe, which is a contact terminal provided at one end of the coil spring, comes into contact with an electrode pad or electrode terminal formed on a substrate such as a wafer. Furthermore, a second end of the coil spring probe electrically connects to the measurement apparatus. Furthermore, according to the coil spring probe, the coil spring provided in the tubular body allows the contact terminal to project and retract relative to the tubular body. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-024664.)